Technological Field
This disclosure relates to fitness products. More specifically, this disclosure relates to fine weight adjustment for weight lifting devices such as free weights.
Related Art
In the realm of fitness products, dumbbells, barbells, kettle bells, and similar free weights can be produced in fixed sizes with inflexible weight adjustment. In some examples, fixed-weight bar bells or dumbbells may be available in five pound (lb.) or 10 lb. increments or analogous metric denominations (e.g., 5 kilograms (kg)). While the five or ten pound increments provide a certain amount of flexibility in a user's workout, fixed-weight bar bells and dumbbells have no provision for user-adjustable weight denominations. This can limit flexibility in selecting appropriate weights for a given workout routine.